It's Okay Mommy
by Shika.Tot
Summary: In Lady Heather's Box when Catherine goes back to work Lindsey goes home. A short story about Lindsey. 843 words. r


Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
This is from season three episode 15 Lady Heather's Box

* * *

She was sitting on her bed. A ten year old girl, crying, home alone. Well she wasn't really home alone, her Grandma was there, and a few other people, but without the one person she wanted to be here, she was alone. She didn't wonder why her Grandma wasn't here with her. She was sure her Grandma knew she wanted to be alone. Her Grandma was probably outside telling people they couldn't see her because she had gone through a 'traumatic' time, which though very true, was not why she wanted to be alone.

"Lindsey?"

At the sound of her name she wiped away her tears and looked up. Her puffy eyes didn't stay dry for long.

"Is Mom here yet?"

"Your Mom's at work, trying to solve what happened to your father," Her Grandma, Lily, lied, knowing fully, her daughter wouldn't be allowed to work that case. She sat on the bed beside Lindsey. It broke her heart to see her granddaughter like this.

"She's not working that case," Lindsey informed her Grandma. "Conflict of issues. Sara said that when I asked why Mom couldn't work my case. She's being selfish."

"Selfish?" Lily questioned.

"She may not have liked Daddy, but I do. I miss him, and she should be here with me! Instead she's, she's working." Lindsey bawled hugging her Grandma.

"Hunny, your Mother doesn't hate your Dad, she cared about him a lot," Lily said smiling sadly.

"She never acted like it," Lindsey whispered, hiccupping, referring to the number of times simple conversations had lead to full blown heated arguments.

"Because she was to busy trying to be a good Mom," Lily replied letting go of Lindsey. "I'm gunna get you a glass of water kay?"

Lindsey nodded, not really wanted the water but she did want to be alone. Lying on the bed she shut her eyes pretending to be asleep. She heard her bedroom open again, her Grandma with the water. She found herself wanting that glass of water, the lump in the back of her throat made it hard to sallow, but didn't want the company anymore.

"Lindsey?"

She ignored her name, her Grandma would think she fell asleep after a hard day, but she needed to think in private. Instead of going back out the door like Lindsey had though her Grandma came into her room, gently moving her she put her under the covers, fully dressed. Mumbling things like, 'What a brave girl', and 'A fighter through and through'. She kissed the girls forehead. Lindsey squinted as she heard her Grandma get up.

"I don't know what I would have done," Lily said sadly wiping a tear from her eye. Lindsey felt remorse; she wanted to be comforted, by her Mom. Did that make her selfish? Her Grandmother was right there ready and willing her to open up, her Mother did great things and helped many people, everyone but Lindsey. Lindsey found it hard to open up to people aside from her Dad. Now he was gone who would she tell secrets, where would she go to get away from everything? She cried silently again.

She was thinking hard and she didn't realise she'd fallen asleep until she awoke a few hours later on a wet pillow to the sounds of her Mom and Grandma talking in low voices, the tone they used when arguing when they didn't want Lindsey noticing. Lindsey got out of her bed and walked to her door, she wanted to make sure they weren't fighting that was the last thing any of them needed; she peeked through the opening in the door. She retracted a little, her head hurt from crying and the sudden light felt like murder in her head. Her Grandma was standing outside, her Mom leaning on the door.

"Catherine, your daughter needs you,"

"I know Mother. But now is not the best time to be bitching to me," Catherine snapped, her voice full of sorrow.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Yes, I just need a good rest," Catherine said quietly. "Thank you for everything."

With that said Catherine closed the door and locked it. She sat down and put her hands to her eyes. She let a sob go. Lindsey felt guilty for ever calling her Mom selfish for not comforting her. It was her who needed comforting. She saw her Mom walking upstairs and she quickly ran back to her bed and pretended to sleep again. But instead of going in to Lindsey's room, Catherine walked into her own. That was odd; her Mom took every chance to see her daughter, even if she was sleeping. Lindsey waited five minutes before she heard loud sobs coming from her Mom's room.

Getting up, still dressed in her jeans and pink shirt she walked into her Mom's room stopping at the door. She felt the guilt again looking at how pitiful her Mom looked. She walked in quietly and sat on the bed, then hugged her Mom.

"It's okay, mommy. It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

Well there's another Lindsey story, I don't know why but I like to write about her.It took me a little less then two hours to write (gah Iknow, long time to write a short story, but it's the way I roll).  
If you read this thanks.


End file.
